Begin Again
by Graceful Petals
Summary: Adam, Bree and Chase never got on a boat. Instead, they got on a train. Now, as they run away from their past they hide out in a small town. They soon discover that every town has it's secrets though. Just trying to survive, the three bionic heroes have to do everything they can to hide who they actually are. AU from Season Two Finale.


_**Chapter One**_

_**Far Way**_

Adam and Bree waiting anxiously outside of the small train station huddling together do to the cold. Chase had gone inside not too long ago to buy three tickets to the furthest destination. Bree couldn't believe that this was happening. Her entire life was about to change all because they had to be good people and save Principal Perry. A part of her wished that they had just left it alone, running out of the school building like normal teenagers would do. However the bigger hero part of her realized that no matter who it was or what the consequences were, she and her brothers could never not help someone in need.

When they left, they left with practically nothing. Bree had a backpack full of nonperishable foods and a wad of cash Mr. Davenport kept hidden away for emergency buried at the bottom. Adam had a duffle bag full of a change of clothes for each of them as well as jackets, socks, and underwear. Chase traveled the lightest, carrying only a couple of bottles of water and a jar of pellets that were supposed to help them not glitch due to being away from their capsules. Whether or not the pellets actually worked was unknown. Mr. Davenport had yet to test them when all of this happened.

They had agreed to let Chase go in and buy the tickets because Bree didn't want to know where they were going. She didn't want to know how far away from home they were in fear she might run back home due to temptation. And frankly, neither of them trusted Adam to buy the tickets. They didn't want to end up in Alaska or somewhere crazy.

Chase walked as nonchalantly as he could to his two siblings. He was worried someone might stop them, pegging the three teenagers as runaways.

"Okay, I have the tickets." He told his siblings, handing one of them to Bree and the other to Adam. "We bored in a half hour."

"Dumfries?" Adam asked, reading the ticket in his hand.

"It's a small town in Virginia, it's far away that no one will look there and it's not someplace a lot of people have heard of." Chase explained, taking a minute to look at Bree, who looked sick.

Bree's head was spinning. Virginia. That was all the way across the country. It was over two thousand miles away. She would never see Mr. Davenport, Leo, or Tasha again. She would probably never go to school again.

"You okay Bree?" Chase asked her, putting a hand on her arm to steady her.

She nodded, not quite being able to find her voice. To be quite frank she also just didn't feel like talking. What was there to say?

The three bionic teens huddled together as they cautiously made their way through the crowded train station. Adam put his arm around Bree, trying to not lose track of his siblings as Bree grabbed hold of Chase's backpack, pulling him closer.

They were actually lucky there was such a large crowd; because of it no one spared a second look towards them as they got onto the train without any adult around. Everyone being in such a rush worked to their advantage.

Adam and Bree followed Chase down a narrow hallway until they reached a door. Chase pulled it open and then stepped back allowing his sister and brother to step through before him.

The room was small with two bunk beds and a large window covering up the whole wall. Bree noticed horrified that the bathroom had practically no door and was barely covered.

Adam threw the duffle bag onto one of the lower bunks, prompting Bree and Chase to do the same. Adam sat on the bed with all of their belongs as Chase sat across from him. Bree opted to sit a little further away, leaning up against the window as she took a seat beneath it.

"So what now?" Adam asked leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Well we should get to Dumfries in about four days. Then I say we all get jobs and try to figure out how we're going to live in hiding for the rest of our lives." Chase told him, muttering the last tiredly.

Adam said nothing, allowing his little brother to be frustrated, because that's what they all needed right now. They needed to feel their emotions. To let them out before they destroyed their spirit.

"We're going to need to agree on a backstory and new identities for ourselves." Chase continued after a moment of self-pity. Adam nodded prompting Chase to continue. "We need to change ourselves completely. Ages, hair color, names. We can't be Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport anymore." He told them, his voice tight with emotion.

"Then who will we be?" Adam asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

.

.

.

The train ride was long and rough. The three teenagers were going stir crazy from staring at the same three walls every day. They didn't dare leave their room in fear someone might recognize them. When they finally arrived in Dumfries, even Bree was happy to be anywhere but the train.

The first thing the trio did when they got to the small town was find a motel room. They settled for a cheap one, knowing they had to save all the money they had.

Bree awoke the next morning with a stiff neck and puffy eyes. She never thought that she would miss her capsule, but she did. A lot. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to be within the safety of the lab. She wanted to know someone was taking care of her.

Bree glanced at the clock and noticed it was 8:00 am. On a normal day she'd be on her way to school right now, seeing as it was a Tuesday. She wondered if Leo went to school today. She also wondered if anyone at school even noticed they were gone.

Bree quickly noticed she wasn't the only one awake. She glanced over and saw Chase pulling on his shoes and lacing them up. His face had a grim look permanently stuck to it. It wasn't fair that the sixteen year old boy looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Did I wake you?" He asked and she shook her head also reaching down to pull on her shoes. Chase nodded in response before walking over to Adam and hitting him once. "Adam wake up." He told the boy and Adam grumbled in response. "Adam come on, we don't have time for this. We have to go find jobs." Chase told his brother once more shaking him and Adam groaned but sat up nether the less.

Because they didn't have any sleepwear, they had slept in their day clothes. It might have been a good thing since it got them out of the room quicker. Before they left Chase took out the jar of pellets and handed one to Bree and another to Adam before taking one out for himself.

Bree made a face as she accepted her pellet, not enjoying the taste of the small yellow pill. She hesitated unlike her brothers who simply threw the pellet into their mouths.

"Come on Bree." Adam said noticing his sister's hesitation.

"Bree it's the only way to keep us from glitching." Chase explained trying to prompt her to eat it. "I promise I will figure out a way to build capsules as soon as I can but until then we're all just going to have to suck it up and take these pills." He told Bree in a scolding tone and it was enough she make her grudgingly take the pellet.

As the three headed out the door, Chase grabbed a list he had been making using the motel's stationary.

"Okay, so there's a dinner not far from here that I was thinking Bree could go apply for. Adam, there's a shipping yard down the block that probably needs laborers. I'm going to apply at the local mall and see if I can get a full time job."

The others nodded at Chase's plan, not bothering to argue why he was in charge. He was mission leader before, he's probably still mission leader now.

Bree pulled out a nice size wade of hundreds, twenties and fives. She handed a twenty dollar bill to each of her brothers before bending down to stick the rest in her left boot.

"I'll go shopping after I apply and try to stock up the fridge." Bree whispered and both of her brothers stared at her surprised. She hadn't said a word since they got to the train station.

Chase was the first to recover from his shock, looking seriously at his brother and sister. "Alright. We'll meet back here at five tonight. No bionics. No telling people our real names. Let's just stick to our cover story and keep it simply." He told his siblings before sticking his hand in the middle of their small circle. "We will get through this. Together."

"Together." Adam agreed, placing his hand over Chase. They looked at Bree who hesitated for only a moment before also sticking her hand in the middle.

"Together."

**AN: So there's the first chapter of Begin Again. I hope you guys enjoyed it! This should be updated weekly. I can't really update both this and ABreeC daily so I'm going to do this one weekly and ABreeC daily. Please review and share your thought. Just to clarify this takes place after the season two finale. It's an AU version of what might have happened if they hadn't gotten on the ship. **

**~ Grace**


End file.
